Ash: Birth of a Legend(Kanto)
by NegatronWildHawk
Summary: Due to a series of events, Ash gets an Elekid as his starter. Follow as Ash progresses from becoming a rookie to a legend. Mix between Anime and Games
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Journey Begins

It was a bright sunny day in Pallet Town. Today was the day the aspiring Pokémon Trainers of Pallet would get their first Pokémon from the renowned researcher, Prof. Oak. A 13-year old named Ash Satoshi Ketchum was one of them. He was slightly tanned and had spiky raven hair and was lean musculared and handsome. He earlier had bolt shaped birthmarks on his cheek, which got lost after an accident. You could see his biceps, abs and well toned body gained through years of physical training. He had prepared since he was seven for this day. He would wake up at 5:00 am everyday but today was not one of them.

"Ash, wake up. You are going to be late! Breakfast is ready so come downstairs," his mother, Delia shouted while knocking his door. Delia was a young woman who looked to be in her mid thirties. She had brown hair, which she tied into a ponytail. She wore a yellow shirt with a baby pink coat upon it and a dark blue skirt. She had been taking care of Ash since he was an infant. Her husband had left her to go to his Pokémon journey. That was all it took for Ash to jump out of his bed and get ready.

"Yes Mom, I will be downstairs soon," he told. With that, he took bath, brushed his teeth and then changed into his new trainer clothes. He now wore a black under shirt, navy blue pants and a white and blue cotton jacket upon his shirt. He dashed out of his room and went downstairs. There he saw his mother serving the food in table.

"Come and eat your breakfast, my baby-boy." she told Ash.

"Mom, I am a grown up boy now." he groaned while digging on his meal. At first, he had very poor table manners so Delia had made sure to drill the correct table manners into him.

"Mom, is my back pack ready?" Ash asked his mother. "Yes it is ready Ash. I have put capsuled training weights, canned food for you and Pokémon, TM case and lastly a portable tent." his mother replied. Technology had improved vastly over the last 7 years. The gym-leader of Lumiose city who was also an inventor had managed to make an efficient storage device. The device was capsule shaped. The capsule could store a room size amount of things. The main feature of it was that after it stored something, it would minimize itself so that a trainer could carry it easily. However, it came at a high prize too; it was currently priced at 25,000 Pokédollars. Luckily, for Ash, Delia had managed to save some of her money and bought one for Ash.

"Bye Mom, I have to leave for my journey. I will try to come back sometimes to check up on you." Ash told his mother. "Bye Ash, be safe on your journey." his mother answered."And don't forget to change your..." before Delia could finish her sentence, Ash ran out of the house and was soon out of sight.

As he reached near Prof. Oak's lab, he met the other three aspiring trainers of Pallet: Amelia, Red and Gary. Amelia and Red were chatting while Gary was trying to start another fight between them. Ash and Gary used to be best friends but it all changed when he turned seven and started preparing for his journey. He was neither friends with Red nor Amelia too. When he was seven he tried to be friends with them, they rejected his proposal and called him an 'outcast'. "So you arrived, Ashy-boy."Gary said."Gary, I have no time for bickering."Ash snapped. As soon as he said those words, Ash sprinted to the lab.

The four children found their way to the door of Oak's lab. Jonathan opened the door and all four of them went inside. There they found Prof. Oak standing with three Pokèballs and four Pokedexes in a desk. Prof. Oak was a old man with grey hair. He wore a red shirt, brown pant and lab coat upon it. Prof. Oak was a very strong trainer during his prime. He could take on the Elite 4 in a battle and win. Most trainers feared him. He was once the Indigo League Champion but he decided to step down to start his research on Pokémon.

"So, all of you have arrived. The Pokémon's inside this Pokèballs are bred specially by a Top-class breeder. However, unfortunately, I have only three of the Kanto starters and one has to choose a different starter. So, who is willing to take the other starter?"Oak told. "I will."Ash told while raising his hand to volunteer to take a different starter. "Gary, Amelia and Red choose your starters and take your Pokedexes." Oak said. Gary chose the Pokéball with water insignia on it and released his Pokémon. A tiny blue turtle with a red shell came out of it."Squirtle!" It cried and then crossed its arms. Gary scanned his Pokémon.

 _No.007 Squirtle_

 _Tiny turtle Pokémon_

 _Height: 0.51 m_

 _Weight: 9.0 kg_

 _Ability: Torrent_

 _Gender: Male_

 _It shelters itself in its shell and then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity._

 _It knows the moves Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw, Aura Sphere [Egg Move] and Water Spout [Egg Move]._

Gary smirked looking at Squirtle's move set. "Gramps, I'm heading off now. Smell ya later Ashy-boy." Gary said before leaving.

Now, it was Amelia's turn. She chose the Pokéball with leaf insignia. She released the Pokémon and out came a green plant like Pokémon with a bulb on its back."Bulba!" It cried out. Amelia quickly scanned her Pokémon.

 _No.001 Bulbasaur_

 _Seed Pokémon_

 _Height: 0.71 m_

 _Weight: 6.9 kg_

 _Ability: Overgrow_

 _Gender: Female_

 _For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back._

It knows the moves Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Leech Seed and Power Whip [Egg Move].

"It's a cute one." Ash muttered. Just then, Amelia noticed Ash and was surprised at this muscular form. She quickly had a blush on her face.' Ash sure has gotten more handsome and muscular.' She thought. She mentally smacked herself for that thought.

Red then moved towards the table and picked up the Pokéball with fire insignia on it. He quickly released the Pokémon inside it. A small orange colored lizard came out of it."Char!" The Pokémon cried out. He then scanned his Pokémon with his Pokedex.

 _No.004 Charmander_

 _Lizard Pokémon_

 _Height: 0.61 m_

 _Weight: 8.5 kg_

 _Ability: Blaze_

 _Gender: Female_

 _The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely._

 _It knows the moves Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen and Dragon Rush [Egg Move]._

"Now Ash, it seems it is your turn. I have a special Pokémon for you. Here it is." Oak told Ash. He slid open his drawer and took out a Pokéball and gave it to Ash. Ash took the Pokéball and quickly released the Pokémon inside it. A small yellow colored bipedal Pokémon with black stripes and a striped lightning pattern appeared. It had two long horns. Ash moved his Pokedex towards the Pokémon and scanned it.

 _No. 239 Elekid_

 _Electric Pokémon_

 _Height: 0.61 m_

 _Weight: 23.5 kg_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Ability: Static_

 _Spinning its arms around to generate electricity makes the area between its horns shine light blue_

 _It knows the moves Leer, Swift, Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Low Kick and Karate Chop [Egg Move]._

"Wow! You've got some nice moves, Elekid." Ash exclaimed. Elekid nodded in agreement. Ash then recalled it in the Pokéball.

"I'll head for my journey now, Prof. Oak." Ash told.

"Bye Ash. Do well on your journey." Oak replied. With that, Ash went out of the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash had been walking on route one for the past two hours. He saw a clearing next to the Pallet River and decided to set up his portable tent. He quickly released his Elekid. Elekid came out of the Pokéball and chirped.

"Hey Elekid, I am your partner Ash. If you will follow my orders then I will help you grow strong." Ash told. Ash noticed that Elekid became excited when he mentioned the prospect that he will help Elekid grow strong.

"So, do you want a nickname?" Ash asked. Elekid shook his head."If you ever want one, tell me." Ash said. Ash decided to look at his surroundings. He saw a large number of trees, a rocky terrain and a big boulder near the riverbank. This gave him an idea for training.

"Elekid, you see that tree over there?" Ash asked pointing at a large tree approximately 300 meters away and continued."Run 30 laps from here to there with quick attack. Then, practice Karate Chop and Thunder shock on that big boulder. After that use your Swift attack and cut down some of the trees for firewood. Make sure to perfect your Swift attack. Then swim in the river for 30 minutes. When you finally finish doing these chores, we will start the training."Ash ordered. Elekid was gob smacked when he heard that all these tasks were just mere chores.

"Additionally you will be wearing training weights of 20 kg."Ash added. Elekid could not believe it, his trainer was a slave driver at training.

"Don't waste your time, start doing it now." Ash commanded in a demanding voice. He put the training weights on Elekid and then he started his own workout.

He started his workout with jogging and then started doing push-ups, various types of crunches, tree pull-ups and chin-ups, punching, kicking and finished the workout with stretches. At the same time, Elekid managed to complete his task.

"Now, we will begin your dodging practice. Elekid, move to the rocky terrain."Ash said while panting. Elekid nodded and moved near the rocky terrain. When Elekid reached the place, Ash began to throw stones at him. Elekid swiftly dodged each of the stones. This continued for an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was evening now. The sunset had occurred early due to it being winter now. Ash and Elekid sat near the fire on one of the tree Elekid had chopped earlier. Both the human and Pokémon were panting while eagerly waiting for their food to get cooked."How was the training, Elekid?" Ash inquired. Elekid deadpanned and gave him *'Are you kidding me?'* look. Ash giggled in amusement.

He served Pokéchow to Elekid when it was ready. Elekid began digging in on the food. Ash snorted at that and ate his ramen in delight. As the night began to fall, Ash prepared his and Elekid's sleeping bag. Once it was done, both of them laid on their sleeping bag. Soon, Elekid fell asleep while Ash was going through his Pokedex. He found out that he could send messages to others through his Pokedex. He decided to check today's temperature.

 _December 5, 2013_

 _Location: Kanto_

 _Temperature: 21°C_

 _Max: 31°C Min: 19°C_

With that, he fell asleep. It had been a long and tiring day.

* * *

 **There you have it**. **This is my first fanfiction on this site. I will continue this story till the Pokemon Series ends. I will gladly accept advices on this story. As you can see, this story will follow both Anime and Games. Ash will gradually become stronger with time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Viridian City**

It was the fifth day of their journey. They had been battling with many trainers who were travelling along this road. Only a few of them could battle toe to toe with Elekid because of the rigorous training Elekid had done. They had encountered only a bunch of Rattatas and Spearows till now. Now, they were heading towards Viridian City.

As Ash was travelling along route 1, suddenly a trainer challenged him. He was now in the middle of the battle. Ash sent out his Elekid while the other trainer sent out a Mankey.

"Mankey, use Scratch." The other trainer ordered. Mankey ran towards Elekid with his claws extended.

"Thunder Shock on yourself." Ash ordered. Elekid formed an electrical charge in his hands and hit himself with it. Elekid was now covered in an electric aura. When Mankey made contact with Elekid, the electrical aura surrounding Elekid zapped him heavily.

"Nice counter but it will not be enough..." Before he could order an attack, Ash cut him straight.

"Karate Chop it." Ash commanded in a calm tone. Elekid's hand turned a white hue and struck Mankey on its face. The attack knocked back Mankey straight into a tree. .

"Use Thunder Shock, End it." Ash ordered not giving a chance for Mankey to recover. Elekid formed an electrical charge in his hands and shot it at Mankey.

"Mankey, dodge." The other trainer shouted but in vain. Before Mankey could recover, Elekid's thunder shock struck him clean. It screamed wildly in pain and was knocked out cold after a second.

The match was over with Ash and Elekid destroying their opponent. The other trainer recalled his Pokémon and left. A sudden sound of beep came from Ash's Pokedex.

 _Trainer Ash Ketchum has been credited 450 Pokédollars for winning the match._

 _Balance available: 6750 Pokédollars_

Ash looked at the notification and smiled. He was saving his earnings for buying TMs in Celadon Departmental Store. He made a mental note to grab a bunch of them.

After the battle, Ash was again back on track to reach Viridian City. He was currently keeping himself busy by looking at the surroundings. He spotted a certain orange haired girl fishing on the lake. The girl wore a yellow top with a light blue half-pant. He noticed that this girl was definitely a tomboy.

The said girl spotted him glancing towards her. The girl looked towards Ash and blushed after looking at his muscular body.

She walked towards Ash and asked, "Are you looking for me here?" hoping that Ash would say 'Yes'."No." Ash replied blandly giving a bored look.

"Hmmm… I am Misty." The girl said and gave him a hand.

"Ash" He replied not accepting her hand.

'His nerve to ignore me... Ehh! He can't talk to me like that.'* Misty thought."Do you know who you are talking to?" she asked.

"No. I don't even want to know." Ash replied with an emotionless tone surprising Misty.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. I choose Staryu." Misty declared and reached out to her Pokéball. She then threw it in the air. A star-fish look alike Pokémon came out of it. It was a brown colored star shaped Pokémon with a light red gem on its center.

"Your funeral" Ash said in a cold voice and selected Elekid's Pokéball. Elekid appeared out of the Pokéball and swung its arms to charge the surrounding air.

"Staryu, use Rapid Spin to get close." Misty ordered. Staryu spun in a circular manner and headed towards Elekid.

"Karate Chop to stop it." Ash ordered. Elekid's hand took a white glow and struck Staryu with great power, stopping it in its track. Elekid then let loose a thunder shock, which hit Staryu at point black range and kicked up an explosion. Staryu skidded backwards due to the explosion.

"Use Water Gun to send it back" Misty ordered. A jet of water shot out from Staryu.

"Electrify it." Elekid nodded and unleashed a powerful thunder shock towards Staryu. Staryu screamed in pain as the thunder shock did double damage because of the conduction of electricity through water. It fainted right after the thunder shock stopped.

"Staryu, Nooo..." Misty ran towards her Pokémon in panic. She gave him a threatening glare and murmured, "You will pay for it" before leaving to get to the nearest Pokémon Center.

A familiar beep appeared to notify Ash that another notification had appeared in Ash's Pokedex stating that he has been credited another 650 Pokédollars for the win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of walking, Ash managed to reach Viridian City. He went to the Pokémon Center first to restore Elekid's energy.

He entered the Pokémon Center to find only a few trainers with their Pokémon. Viridian City was a small city like Pallet although much bigger. The population of Viridian City was about 7000-8000.

He went near towards the Nurse Joy standing at the desk."Hello. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Could you give a checkup to my Elekid?" Ash asked.

"Sure. That's what we're here for." Nurse Joy answered.

Ash pulled out Elekid's Pokéball and left it with Nurse Joy for healing. He wanted to explore Viridian City some more.

As he was roaming across the street, he could hear people talking about a new shopping mall.

Ash led his way to the local shopping mall. He bought a new set of clothes for him. He bought himself a blue collared shirt, a black undershirt, dark blue jeans and red high top sneakers (XY Outfit).

He went to the counter and paid the bill of 2,100 Pokédollars. He then went to the Poke mart for restocking his supplies.

"Hello, how may we help you?" A woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties asked.

"Could I get 5 Potions, 4 Paralyze heals and Antidotes?" Ash asked.

"That would be 2700 Pokédollars. Please put your Pokedex in the credit machine."The woman said.

Ash followed the instruction given to him and put his Pokedex on the credit machine. A noise of beep came from the Pokedex. Ash retrieved his Pokedex from the machine and checked his available balance.

 _Balance available: 2,600 Pokédollars_

After roaming the streets for some more time, Ash decided to go to the Pokémon Center to get back Elekid. He reached near the Center's door and entered inside. He went to the desk where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Nurse Joy, is Elekid fully healed?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Here it is." She said, handing him Elekid's Pokèball.

"Thanks, Joy." Ash replied and took his Pokèball.

"Could I get a room for staying tonight?" Ash asked.

"Sure, your room number is 12. Here is the key for it." Joy answered.

Ash took the key handed to him and went outside of the Pokémon Center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After searching for some time, Ash found an open clearing with lots of Oran berry trees. He quickly released Elekid out from his confinement.

Elekid came out from the Pokèball and looked at his surroundings. He cried out in delight as he spotted the Oran berry trees.

"We are not here for eating;" Elekid's expression got saddened by it."We are here for training. We'll try to improve your overall control in your attacks."

Elekid turned his head to the left in confusion."Well you see when we are in a fight, if we do not have control over our attacks, we put our whole energy behind an attack and then the enemy will get the chance to beat us as all of our energy is spent on one attack," Ash continued."If we have control on our attacks, we are not wasting any extra energy and so our energy is being saved." Elekid nodded in understanding.

"Let's start the training now," Ash said. "Use the weakest and smallest Thunder shock you can on the Oran berries to bring them down on the ground without burning them. Do it over and over again until you can bring an Oran berry down with only a small arc of electricity."

Elekid nodded and made his first attempt. He formed an electrical charge between his hands and shot it at one of the Oran berries in the tree. The attack burned the Oran berry into ashes. "Again." Ash said. Hours passed by as Elekid kept on practicing his control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was evening now. Ash was just about to go inside his room when he heard somebody call out his name. He turned to look at the person. It was Red.

"Hey Ash, how's it going?" Red asked.

"Good. What about you?" Ash replied.

"Great. I met Leaf and both of us battle. Guess who won?" Red said.

"You?" Ash said.

"You are right. What do you say; we have a battle right now?" Red asked

"Damn right. Let's move to the battle field at the back of the Pokémon Center." Ash told. Both the trainers went towards the battlefield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both the trainers stood at the opposite side of each other.

"Are you ready, Ash?" Red asked.

"Always. Ash replied.

"Go Charmander." Red shouted while throwing Charmander's Pokèball in the air. An orange colored lizard Pokémon appeared out of it.

"I choose Elekid." Ash said, throwing Elekid's Pokèball up in the air. Elekid appeared out of it taking a battle stance.

"Surround Elekid by fire with your Ember attack." Red ordered. Charmander opened his mouth and spat out large but weak flames to surround Elekid.

"Light Dash." Ash ordered. Elekid shined yellow a little and dashed at an extraordinary speed at Charmander. It was a combination of two moves: Thunder Shock for blinding the opponent and Quick Attack for moving at an untraceable speed.

Elekid tackled Charmander straight in the gut. Charmander cried out in pain. Elekid let loose a Thunder Shock, which hit Charmander at point black range. Charmander cried out in pain again as electricity surged through his body.

"Use Scratch and then Ember, Charmander." Red ordered. Charmander extended his claws and scratched Elekid on his right arm, which was enough to draw out blood from Elekid's arm. Elekid hissed in pain as he felt the burning sensation from the scratched part. Charmander took the opportunity to catch Elekid off guard and used Ember.

Elekid had no time to react as a vortex of fire met him, which kicked up an explosion. Smoke covered the whole battlefield. When the smoke cleared, Elekid was panting and his eyes were burning with rage.

He quickly moved towards Charmander with Light Dash and struck him with Karate Chop in the gut. Elekid then let loose the strongest and biggest Thunder Shock he could muster.

Charmander screamed in pain as his body overflowed with electricity. He couldn't take any more damage and fainted. Elekid raised its arms in victory.

"You and Elekid are pretty strong." Red said after returning Charmander back to his Pokèball.

"You and Charmander are no pushovers either." Ash replied. A notification came in Ash's Pokedex.

 _Trainer Ash Ketchum has been awarded with 850 Pokédollars for winning the match._

 _Balance available: 3450 Pokédollars_

He returned Elekid back to his Pokèball and handed it to Nurse Joy for healing. He entered his room and lay down on his bed. The world around him slowly blackened as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Here is Chapter Two. Thank you for viewing and reviewing.**


End file.
